Named After A Goddess
by Hope and love
Summary: They lived threw hell together in Atlantis.  He saved her and she was his refuge in hard times.  Ash made her immortal and has already found his soulmate.  Now it's her turn. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my first DH fic. At first I wanted to make it a love interest for Ash, but I just love Tory too much to do that to Ash so I'm not sure who she will end up with yet. Also I don't own any of the DH franchise it all belongs to Sherrlyn Kenyon. Not me. :( Also if you are younger than eighteen you should not read this fic, it might get graphic, haven't decided yet but just for safe keeping the rating will be M. You have been warned!**

* * *

><p>"No, please, don't take me away! Please, I beg you, Akri don't let them take me!" The sound of a young girls voice could be heard, as she was being drug out of a smallish house located in the Kingdom of Atlantis.<p>

The person who she was calling out to was indeed her lord and master being that she was a tsolous. She was underweight and had sickly colored skin. Long matted dull copper colored hair fell in front of her tearstained face. She was short compared to the men that were dragging her out of the house and into the courtyard. Standing only at 5'2 maybe 5'3 if she stood as full height, but as it was she was being held up by her arms her feet not even touching the ground. She would have had curves in all the right places except she was underweight. You could see dark bruises on her arms forming where the slaves had grabbed her and drug her threw the house to the courtyard. She couldn't be more than fourteen years of age.

Having been bought by him five years ago she had only been pleasuring for a few years before. Her Akri had a problem, aside from taking her to his bed multiple times a day; he loved to gamble, and in gambling had lost all of his money. This was the reason why two big burly slaves were forcibly dragging her out of the house. Having never been outside of the house she was very fearful of what would happen to her. Her Akri had punished her many times for trying to escape over the course of the first year she had come to him, but recently he had grown more incline to punishment and fiercer in the bed.

"Here she is Estes. Like I promised, she'll make a wonderful addition to your home." Her Akri spoke to a man that was standing by him in the courtyard.

The man turned and immediately she could feel the lust coming of him in waves. Starting towards her, she continued to struggle with the slaves who held her arms trying to pull away and make it back into the safety of the house behind her. She didn't understand what was happening; who was this man, and why was her Akri talking about sending her with him?

"Yes, I can see know that you weren't lying Lakhos, she is very alluring, I see why you tried to keep her all to yourself. " The man Estes had reached her by then. Taking a piece of her hair in his hand he lifted it up to his face. "Where did she get this color hair, it's as if Apollo himself took a piece of the sun and poured it on to her head."

"Does she please you my Lord Estes?" Lakhos asked moving over to them.

She could feel his eyes crawling up her skin focusing on her legs, then her chest finally her face and her eyes. Her eyes they were bright blue like the color of the sky on a clear day.

"Yes, very pleasing to the eyes, but is she as pleasing in bed?" Lord Estes asked dropping her hair.

The girl could still feel his eyes on her skin even though he wasn't looking at her anymore. _'Please don't make pleasure him.' _She thought to herself, preying to whatever god would listen to her to take her away from this living hell.

"Oh I can ashore you, she is very pleasing in bed. But me being a simple man am very easy the please." Her master replied to the intimidating man.

"Tell me will you allow me to test her, before I make my decision." Lord Estes ask her Akri.

Still crying from the horror of being dragged naked threw the house and in front of these men, she made a small sound of protest. Lakhos didn't even hesitate to swiftly backhand her across her face, making her fall back into the fierce hold of the slaves still holding her arms.

"Quite whore, you will not make a sound, unless we tell you to." Lakhos yelled at her making her cringe in expectation of another blow, but it never came.

"I must say Lakhos, I had feared that you had gone soft in your treatment of your slaves, allowing them to speak freely to you. Now I know I was wrong, you truly are with out mercy. So what do you say, let me have say an hour with her to decide if I wish her to come to my home."

Lakhos looked at her, it felt like forever before he answered Estes. "Fine, but only an hour and if she doesn't please you, then maybe someone else will find pleasure in her talents. But don't damage her, if you don't want her, I have other buyers in place that would like to see her."

Her heart sank, she just new that this man was going to be a horrible owner. She had had many men and woman in her bed that had beaten her, and she new that he was that type.

"Very well, do you want me to take her here, or would you like to follow me to my home and you can spend your hour in comfort and pleasure while I make my decision. " Estes clapped his hands together before glancing at her with lustful joy written in is eyes.

"If you are offering what I think you are, them I will most definitely take up your most generous offer." Lakhos said as they shook hands to seal the deal that would most definitely change her life.

* * *

><p>That hour had been the worst she had ever endured. He was very ruff, never once giving her a chance to recover from anything. He even took pleasure in seeing her in pain, doing things to her that no one had done in a long time. Lakhos was always a simple man to please, a few different positions and he was satisfied. But not this man, this man wanted things that had caused her much pain, and even caused her to bleed in places, making him even more aroused. This man was truly twisted. The first thing he had done once they had reached his home was instructed one of his servants to lead her to a room that was so dark she could hardly see. Then as soon as he walked in he had immediately slapped her across the face and told her that is she was to be his slave then she would have to learn obedience. Grabbing her hair and forcing her to her knell on the hard marble floor he instructed her to prepare herself to please him. After the course of the hour he got up and left her still lying on the bed with nothing to cover herself.<p>

"Clean yourself up whore." He had ordered before gathering his clothes and leaving the room.

Still lying in the bed, she could barely move to even pick her arms up of the bed. She was so sore and hurting all over her body. Hearing the door open she feared it was him coming back to take her again, she let out a small whimper. Then tensed expecting to be yelled at and punished for making the sound.

"Oh you poor dear." A soft feminine voice was heard before the close of the door.

"What did he do to you? I swear that man is going to be the death of his slaves. First forcing Acheron to work when he is sick then bringing you here and using you like he did. I wish that man would just drop dead, but I'm just a servant what to I know."

The speaker was an elderly woman who moved toward the young girl on the bed and started assessing her injuries, before introducing herself to the scared, bruised and bleeding girl on the bed.

"Hello my dear, my name is Enil, Akri sent me in to make sure you got cleaned up before you are to be taken to him. Tell me dear, what is you name?" The elderly woman moved to help her sit up on the bed.

"Aura" the girl whispered to her.

"Aura, like the Greek Goddess of the breeze and cool air?" Enil asked moving away to gather up the remnants of the girls clothing.

Nodding the girl said "My mother named me after her favorite Goddess, even thou she's not even Greek." Making to get up of the bed the elder woman stopped her.

"Oh no dearie, you need to wash first, don't want you to get an infection from anything, let me show you to the wash room and then I'll leave you with fresh linen." The woman gently gripped her arm to steady her on her feet and started leading her across the room to a door she didn't notice when she first came in.

Going threw the door Aura found that it led to a washroom with a pool that looked very inviting for her sore body. Glancing at the elderly woman she couldn't help but feel the sorrow that was rolling off of the woman as they entered the room. Setting herself down in the pool she immediately felt much better feeling the steaming hot water work out the sore over used muscles of her naked body. Sinking down into the water she barely heard the woman say something about sharing the washroom with another bedchamber. Gingerly reaching for one of the small pieces of linen sitting by the edge of the pool and picking up the bar of sweet smelling soap she gently lathered up the cloth and ran it over her body wishing she could was away he memories as easily as she could was away the grim of sex on her skin.

"Dear, you mustn't take to long or else Lord Estes will come looking for you and then you will really be in trouble." Enil whispered to her so as not to startle her.

Nodding Aura ducked under the water to rinse her hair one more time before reaching to pick herself up out of the pool. Enil handed her some linen to dry herself of with before grabbing another piece and wrapping her in it to make a toga.

"I thought I was to be presented to him naked? It's what I've always done." Aura questioned as Enil continued to wrap her.

"Normally you would, but because he left you bruised and bleeding he wanted to cover that incase Lakhos decided to raise his price for you." Enil explained as she step back to survey her handy work. "Now lets do something with your hair." Instructing the girl to sit Enil brushed out her long matter hair and then pulled two or three pieces apart and twisted the to keep the hair from falling in her face. Finishing very quickly Enil then gently grabbed her hand and gripping her chin tilted her chin up so she could meet her eyes.

"Do you know of the royal family of Didimos, Aura?" Enil asked her still gripping her chin.

"Yes. I have heard of them." Aura answered.

"Good. Now that door over there when you go threw it you will see and do things in that room that you must never talk about young one. Especially if you value your life. Do you understand? You must never speak of it." Enil was firm with her grip as she turned Aura's head to the door that lead to the room that she would share the was room with.

Nodding she started to fear what her new life and master would have in store for her.

"You must say it dear, swear on the river." Enil insisted as she turned Aura's head back and met her eye's once again.

"I swear on the river." Aura could hear her voice saying before she really thought about it.

"Good, now let's go present you to your new master." Enil said allowing Aura to stand and meekly follow her out of the washroom and into her worst nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is just the first chapter, only a taste of what is to come. I greatly appreciate any and all feed back so please review! PS there will hopefully be more Ash in the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost dawn; the sun was beginning to brighten the horizon turning the sky above brilliant shades of pink red and orange. The ocean before her was almost like looking at a mirror, perfectly still as the sun decided to make it's appearance to the world making the start of a new day. A day that could only bring something good. She was sitting still letting the suns rays wash over her in the only way it could, filling her with life. She loved to get up and see the sunrise, it banished the dark and the dreams of the past. Dreams and memories that even after so many years still haunted her thoughts at night. Even with the help of the Oneiroi.

Letting the waves wash up onto her feet she stood looking out onto the world enjoying and savoring the sand beneath her toes, felling it sink under her feet as the water rush up and then away. Thinking back to a time when she would have been punished for even thinking about the outside world, but thanks to her best friend and close confidant she was now able to enjoy something like this, along with think and do what ever she wanted. Thinking back to when he made all this possible and the time it took for her to fully come to the understanding that she would never have to go back to such a horrible existence, she smiled at the thought. He was always trying to make her happy, even after he found his soul mate. Always trying to get her to come with him and meet new people. But after so many years of living like she had it was hard to trust again. There were only a handful of people that she truly trusted with her life.

Speaking of people she could trust, one of them was walking toward her right now.

"Hello Ash." She said before he came to a stop beside her.

"Hello Aura. " He said, "Dreams again?"

Without even turning away from the spectacular sight before them she answered truthfully and quietly not wanting to disrupt the wonderful morning. "Yes, they still are bothering me sometimes."

Ash sighed. How he truly wished he could help her find comfort in someone other then him, like in the way he had found it in Tory. But her future was hidden from him it had always been hidden. Turning to face her he gently took her hand and turned her to face him.

Aura had to look up at him, considering she was only 5'3 and he was well over six foot. His hair was black with a blood red strip in the front. He also had a stud in his nose. He was dressed in his usual attire whenever he was at her house. Black jeans, biker boots with skull buckles and a simple black tee that hugged his upper body so tight that it would make any woman start panting at the sight, but to her it did nothing. Sunglass's adorned his face like always.

Sensing that he was about to start talking about her dreams and what they might mean, she decided to change the subject.

"So how are Tory and Katra?"

Ash couldn't help but smile at the though of his beautiful family. Only last week he had been to Vegas to visit Sin and Katra.

"They're good. Sin and Katra are doing great, and Tory is off with the girls having a girls day, Simi is with them." He answered well aware that she did that on purpose.

The thought of Simi out on a girl's day brought a smile to her face, something that Ash was thankful for. In his mind she didn't smile enough, especially after the live she had live before he had made her immortal.

"Tory was wanting to know if you would like to come over for supper today." Ash mentioned after a moment of silence. Knowing that she would say yes like she always did.

"Of course, is there anything I can bring to help?" She smiled at the invitation. Tory like to have her over every other week or so, just to make sure her new found friend was doing ok.

Ash shook his head no, "Just show up, and if we need anything we can always flash it in."

Aura nodded before turning back to face the ocean before her. By now the sun had risen just above the horizon. Savoring the slight breeze that was blowing she drew in a deep breath before she waited for Ash to say something else.

Ash watched her turn back and face the sun, with the breeze that was flowing her long copper hair was caught up and swirled around her face before she brought a hand to brush it back behind her ear. Taking the time to fully look at her, he noticed that she was still a little thin from that last time he had seen her. Then remembering back to when he had first met her he decided that she was actually at a good weight. He eyes still held the sadness and pain in them that he was coming to think that even after 10,000 years she would never be without. She had gotten tanner now that it was the summer and she was spending more time at the beach. She had always loved the beach, with the sand and the water. He remembered when his dear sister had tried to free them and they had ended up at the summer palace that after slowly getting over the fear of being punished that she would take daily walks along the shore there, sometimes spending all day out on the shore. Then when they had been taken back to Estes she had become a shell of the person that she had been. She had even stopped talking to him, eventually falling ill and almost dyeing. Estes had sold her then, not wanting to deal with a sick slave who might never recover. That was two months before he had died. He still remembered finding her after all those years of being separated. He had saved her from a daimon, then recognized her and she had told him everything that had happened after she had been sold and he had told her everything that had happened to him. Since then they had been inseparable, as he slowly helped her realize that she could be free from the masters that had her and actually live.

Before he could take the chance and tell her that he needed her to look after some of his dark-hunters, a familiar presence appeared.

"Aura, there you are, you didn't show for our morning session." The man said as he made his way to stand by the.

Aura turned to face the new comer. "Hey Savitar, I know, I got caught up in the sunrise and then ash showed up. I make it up to you, I promise."

Savitar grimaced at the thought of just standing on the beach and not being out in the water. "You better missy, or else I'll make it even harder on you."

"Oh, really? I'll have you know that the last time you said something like this, it was you not me who failed at the task at hand." Aura said with a smirk on her face, remembering back to when he had tried and failed at besting her at a game.

"That was one time, this time I've been practicing and I know I will beat you." Savitar simple waved the comment away with his hand like it was nothing. "He grom, why did you delay her?" he asked looking at Ash.

"I was simple checking up on her and asking her who she was doing along with inviting her to supper tonight." Ash explained to the God Killer. "Which by the way, Tory told me to invite you as well."

"What time?" Savitar asked even though he already new the time, he just felt like asking it anyway.

"Just after sundown, our place in New Orleans." Ash replied hoping that Aura wouldn't catch on to what he and Tory where trying to plan. Ash glanced at Savitar hopping he would get the under lying message on why it supper was in New Orleans vs. Katetaros.

"See you then." Was all Savitar said before vanishing, most likely to try and catch the next big wave.

Aura looked at Ash questioningly but he offered no explanation so she just turned and started the short walk back up to a simple looking house that sat on the beach.

Ash followed her up the beaten wood walkway to the doorway that was only covered with flowing white linen that was pulled apart to allow people entrance to the simple living area of the small two-story loaf/cottage. Most of the décor was simple wood with white and soft blue accents. All in the entire home was just the right style for Aura who loved the colors and style.

Entering the room she crossed over to the small open kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water, before turning to Ash and asking "Would you like one?" All the while knowing he only really drank beer.

"No, a beer will be fine." He answered.

She grabbed one from the frig before closing and opening the draw by the sink pulled out the bottle opener and passed both to Ash who stood across the counter from her.

"Ok Stolos spill, what is the real reason you came to see me this fine morning?" Aura asked once she settled on the comfortable couch while Ash got settled on the chair across from her.

Stolos the name stemmed from his god name Apostolos. When he had told her about being the son of Apollomi she had taken his name that only his mother called him and came up with Stolos. It was something only she was allowed to call him.

Taking a sip of his beer he leaned back in the chair. "I need you to look after the Dark Hunters for a few days, Tory want's to have a few days with me without worrying that the world is going to end. All I would need you to do is basically take all the phone calls and handle any disputes between hunters and squires. If you do need me you may call but please don't unless the world is about to end and you absolutely need me." He explained to her.

The whole time Ash was talking she sat there and nodded. It wasn't the first time Ash had asked her to do something like this. She had done it multiple times over the years the last one being over his honeymoon with Tory.

"Sure I can do that, do you need me to watch Simi as well or is she going to be with Alexion and Danger?" She asked sipping her water.

"She will be with them, but if you need her just call." Ash said before they fell into a comfortable silence.

The relationship between them had always allowed them to be able to fall into these types of silences, neither one needing anything from the other but the simple presence they each provided. It went all the way back to when they were both teens after a hard day, they would simple lay in bed holding on the each other while they tried to forget about what they had just been through, what their live consisted of. Even though she wasn't as desirable as he was, there were times when she work just as hard and long as him, sometimes together other times separately.

Trying not to think about those dark and horrible days, Aura rose up setting the bottle of water on the end table, she crossed over to one of the big windows that opened up to show the ocean she looked back at Ash before sitting on the window seat and grabbed a note book. Ash was enjoying one of the few moments that he was able to sit and relax he didn't notice when she got up, it wasn't until about 20 minutes later when he heard her say "Here, give this to Tory when you see her."

Looking over at her, he saw that she was holding a piece of paper that could only mean one thing. She had been drawing, and she had just spent the last 20 minutes drawing him in his relaxed position. Standing and taking the picture from her he saw that she had only done a simple outline of him with few details, but you could still make out what it was that she had drawn. It was a beautiful piece of artwork; he knew Tory would love it. Manifesting a simple black frame he smiled before telling her thank you and that he would see her that night before flashing out of her living room.

Aura smiled, she had always loved to draw, even when she was a slave. She had found she had real talent for it when she had spent those months at the summer palace with Ash and Ryssa. Along with drawing she also found she enjoyed playing the violin, piano and the cello. Sometimes she would go out to the local park and pick a corner and just let herself get lost in the music. Many times, people had asked her to play for special events and such, but only a few she had told she would.

Besides music and drawing she was very active with her life, often she could be found surfing with Savitar, training with Ash, or shopping with Simi. But what she absolutely loved to do in the summer was go to her horse ranch up in Montana and work with her favorite animal. Her ranch had been a gift from Ash on her birthday a few years ago, it was run by a family of squires and was also the home of a Dark Hunter that patrolled in the near by town. Many times she had even set up a horse summer camp where disabled children would come from miles away just to ride her prized horses. It was her most favorite think in the world.

Deciding that she wanted to go surfing she changed into her swimsuit and grabbed her board before flashing herself to her favorite surfing place, which would ultimately lead to her meeting the person that would change her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: first off thanks to everyone who either reviewed or added me to their story alerts! It's really nice to open up your email and find all the messages. ****Um this chapter has a flash back in it, and I hope it wont be to confusing, at first I was going to do two separate chapters and then decided last minute to combine these two. So hope you enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter.**

**PS. the flashback is in italics.**

* * *

><p>She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she crested the wave and took the plunge down the line. Doubling back carving of the top then deciding that this was going to be her last wave she doubled back to hop the crest and fall into the deep blue ocean.<p>

Paddling over to her Savitar said, "That was a good wave, why did you stop?"

"I just realized the time Sav, I was suppose to be at the ranch by two for a staff meeting for the next camp season. Carrie and I needed to go over some issues that have come up. Its almost 2:00, she's not going to like that fact that I'm always late for these things." Aura said as the sat up on her board just ridding the motion of the waves around her and Savitar.

"Oh Carrie Shmarrie, she can deal with the problems just fine without you." Sav said as he floated a few yards away from her, his lavender eyes hold a twinkle knowing that she hated being late and he was fully aware of the time.

Looking over at him she met his eye "You new! You rascal, you let me be late! You knew how I hated being late for anything, why did you not tell me?" She blurted out paddling over to him, fully intent on flipping his board and sending him into the water.

Laughing Sav just flashed over to a wave that was starting to form and road it all the way to the beach of his island home.

Aura couldn't help but smile, her friends had a way of making her feel wanted and loved. Even Savitar who claimed he didn't have any friends' just enemies. Flashing herself to the beach she reached for her towel intending to dry of before flashing to the ranch where she could change and talk business with Carrie, Savitar had other ideas.

All of a sudden her world was turned upside down. Squeaking she grabbed on to the only solid thing at the time, which happened to be Savitar's arms.

"Put me down, put me down!" She laughed as he spun her in a circle. Then started towards the waters edge. "Don't you darn!" Her eyes widening when she realized what his intentions were.

Savitar simple ignored her pleas of being put down. "What's wrong with the water, you were just in it." He said before wadding knee deep in the waves. Waiting for her to think of a reasonable answer he paused for a minute.

She couldn't come up with anything good and before she could even make another sound of protest, he dumped her in the cold water.

Coming up from the water sputtering she couldn't help but laugh, it had been a long time since she had let herself go and enjoy something. Normally she would never have been so relaxed with any body, it had taken Savitar and Ash many years to get her to loosen up and to start relaxing around them. Dragging herself out of the water to face a still laughing Savitar, she decided that it wasn't worth trying to get back at him because he would see it coming from a mile away. Reaching for her towel once again she started to dry herself off before walking farther up the beach to sit down on one of the many big rocks that lined the beach.

"Aura, I know that today is the anniversary." Savitar said as he settled down next to her. Glancing over to look at her he continued. "If you need to talk about it with anyone you know that both Ash and I are here for you and we will always be there, no matter what."

At first she didn't reply, simple letting her thoughts take her back to that day when she and Ash had first tasted freedom.

* * *

><p><em>She was so tired, but she still had clients to see, and most likely wouldn't get to sleep until late that night. That's if she didn't get called in to serve with Acheron on any of his clients as well. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she continued to clean herself getting ready for the next client that would be there in a half hour.<em>

_Hearing the door open behind her she turned to see who it was. The boy who walked in stopped when he noticed another presence in the washroom._

_''Aura.''_

_''Acheron.''_

_The greeting between the two was always simple, neither one of them wanting or even having the strength to talk to each other._

_Aura turned to finish the wash leaving Acheron to do what he needed to do._

_''How may more do you have today?'' Acheron surprised her by asking a question. It wasn't very often when they spoke of such things, normally only when he though she was looking tired. Even though he entertained far more often then she._

_''Two, one is coming in a half hour and then the last one is coming around sundown.'' She answered_

_Acheron didn't say anything else just started to clean and prepare for his next client._

_Busying with their tasks they didn't hear the door to the washroom open quietly, until they heard the sound of a throat clearing gently. Both of them looked up at Enil who stood at the edge of the bath._

_''Aura, he's here, you had better get yourself back into your room and finish preparing.'' Aura looked sad at this, she thought that she would have a moment's peace before being subjugated to the life that she was trained for. ''Thank you Enil, I'll be just a moment.''_

_Wading to the pools edge she reached up and pulled herself out grabbing the piece of linen that would dry her off. Tossing the used linen into a basket sitting by her door she whispered a goodbye to Acheron before opening the curtain and entering her room._

_Bowing to the middle aged man before her she asked in a gently voice, ''how may I please you today Akri?"_

* * *

><p><em>Wincing as the cool water crest the tinder skin of her shoulder it was all she could do to not cry out from the pain and discomfort. It was the end of the day and her last client had been extremely ruff with her, insisting on hitting and beating her during their intimacy. Not noticing Acheron enter the room, she didn't even know he was there till he took the cloth from her hands and started to gently wash away the dried blood that had crusted lightly on her from the earlier beating.<em>

_"Estes isn't going to be happy Aura. He will punish you for this." Acheron said as he placed the cloth in the water and wrung it out causing the water around it to turn a faint pink color._

_"I know, but it's my job to please the client and if the client want's it ruff and pleasing, then that's what I must do, you should know that already Acheron." Aura said quietly, letting his gentle hands clean her like she had done so many times for him._

_It had been two years since Estes had bought her, two long years of being used in every possible way imaginable. But those two years were nothing compared to the years the Acheron had been used and sold to the highest bidder._

_"Thank you Acheron, this feels wonderful. " she knew that she was the only person to say those words to him and not expect anything in return. For some reason she was immune to whatever curse the gods had bestowed upon him at birth, it was why she never desired him._

_"Acheron there is something I must tell you." Aura whispered to him when he turned her around to face him so he could wipe the blood of her face._

_She was scared, this type of thing had never happened before, she thought that everything had been taken care of, that she would never be able to experience this, but her she was._

_"What is it Aura, you know you can tell me anything." Acheron said, his voice gently and yet she drew strength from it. He could tell that she was scared about something, the way she was trembling, at first he thought it was from the harsh client but now he wasn't so sure._

_Looking up at him she took a deep breath and said so quiet he almost didn't hear her "Acheron, I'm.."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I hope you all don't hate me, I'm still working on trying to figure out what direction I want this story to go in, so if you guys have any feed back on where you as a reader would like to see it go, please don't hesitate to let me know. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. This last year has been so busy that I haven't really had much time to write and I admit, I kind of lost faith in the story. But I have come back to put up this chapter. So I hope that I can stay faithful to you guys as the readers, and I do appreciate the reviews and all the alerts that I have gotten in my email the past year. Also, I would like to take a moment to reply to the reviews that I have received the past year.**

**Aztec-rose21: I do plan on diving deeper into Ash and Aura's back ground more, explaining more about how they came together. I just have to figure out where I want to insert her into parts of Ash's book and also how I want to further expand on her life before and after she met Ash as well as what happened to her after Estes sold her to when she and Ash meet up again.**

**Shycord1990: Even I don't know yet what she has, I have played with the idea of her being pregnant, but to be honest I'm not sold completely on the idea yet. We will see where the inspiration takes both of us.**

**Kyoko Minion: I will take that into consideration.**

**Also to all of you guys who have followed or have added me to your favorites but have not reviewed - Thanks a ton. All of you guys have helped me get out of my funk and start working on this story again. I can't be sure just how often I will update, but once again I really do appreciate all the feedback.**

**So with out further adue enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Look in the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Pulling herself back from the past Aura turned as looked at the Godkiller that was sitting so relaxed next to her on the beach watching the waves that he loved so much to ride wash upon the shore.<p>

"I know that you and Ash always have an open ear Sav, but I'm just not ready to talk about it. And before you start spewing the 'I already now what happened, I just what to hear it from you' crap, save it for someone who needs it." Aura whispered, keeping her voice low so as to not disrupt the quiet beach around them.

Savitar looked at the young woman who was hurting and damaged almost to the point of no repair and simply leaned over and swung an arm around her shoulders to give her his unspoken support.

Aura sat like that for a few more minutes before she remembered the time.

"As much as I would like to keep sitting here and relaxing, I really do need to head up to the ranch and speak with Carrie about this summers camp schedule." Aura said as she got up and reached for her towel again.

"Ya, and I have an Omerigon to sit in on. The joy of watching a bunch of humans and animals fighting with each other." Savitar said as he stood as well.

"I had a blast surfing with you, see you next time." Aura said, as she got ready to flash herself over to her ranch.

"See you next time kid." Savitar said right before he disappeared.

Carrie Wells was leaning against the kitchen counter of the big house as she watched out one of the three big bay windows in the kitchen that looked out to the yard and pastures on the horse ranch that she managed. Everything was going as planned so far, lunch had just been served and now everyone was getting back to his or her designated jobs before the afternoon vanished on them, which happened more than Carrie liked to admit.

Glancing at the small clock hanging from the lightly painted blue wall, she saw that it was a quarter past two.

"Hey Carrie, Aura not here yet?" Luke on of the ranch hands asked as he past the kitchen on his way out to the barn.

"Nope, not yet. But you know how she is when it comes to these meetings. She has great ideas on activates for the kids, but she was never one to be on time for everything." Carrie said as she turned and looked at him. "I figured I would give it another ten and then head out to the barn to do a last minute inventory on saddles and bridles."

"Ah." Luke said as he turned to continue on his way, then almost as an after thought said "Since you brought that up about the inventory, I noticed the other day that one of the rope halters we use for training is wearing out. I'd say we should get a new one before this one brakes and we are down a halter."

"Alright, make a note on the board in the barn and I'll talk to Aura about it when she gets here, if she getting here today." Carrie said.

"Hey Carrie, sorry I'm late. Savitar kept me longer than I thought." Aura said softly, as she walked into the kitchen holding a stack of folders and a notebook filled with loose papers and sticky notes poking out on the edges.

"Well I'll take that as my que to get back to work, see ya Aura, Carrie." Luke said as he walked out and did as he said.

Aura glanced at him as he left before turning back to Carrie, "I really am sorry about being late again, you know I don't try to do these things on purpose."

"I know Aura, it's just been a busy week getting ready for the camp season, plus we've been seeing more daimon activity recently too. Adara had to call in for assistance the other night." Carrie explained as she sat down at the big table in near the corner of the room.

"Oh, why didn't you call me, I could have helped." Aura said as she sat down at the big kitchen table and started spreading out the folders and organizing everything into neat piles around her.

"Adara said not to call, that he only needed one of the boys to patrol around the college since it's almost graduation and the campus is busier then normal." Carrie said, as she too took a seat at the big table, not to far from Aura.

"I still could have helped, it's not like I was sleeping or anything last night." Aura said quietly.

"Still having nightmares?" Carrie asked gently. "I thought that the Oneri were helping you."

"They have been but last night I just couldn't sleep so I was up most of the night thinking of activities for the summer along with working on my newest composition." Aura replied.

"Ah, well what are these new activities that you have been thinking about?" Carrie asked. And with that the two of them started talking and planning out the summer schedule for the camp.

After a while of planning Aura said. "Carrie, what do you think about having a get together for all the old dark-hunters, kind of like a family reunion. We could do it a few weeks after the end of the camp season, but try and plan it before school starts. That way the ones with children won't have to worry about their kids missing school."

Carrie thought for a minute before saying. "I think that is a great idea. We certainly have to room here at the ranch, we could set up activities like horseback riding, maybe even put on a rodeo or do contests for the kids, like best rider, best archer, things like that. How long do you want it to last?"

"I was thinking about 10 days. You know starting on one Friday and ending the following Sunday. That would give the families time to settle in and work on training for the contests with the kids. We could plan the contests to take place on the last Saturday." Aura said, liking the idea more and more as she and Carrie played around with the idea. "We could even invite some of the squire families to join in, really make this a family thing.

"I'm all in for it, however, you do realize that 50% of our staff this summer have no idea about the Dark-hunter world right." Carrie brought up a snag in the plan.

Aura pause before she brightened up "What about all the dorean squires that the counsel has right now. I could talk to them and see if any of them would be willing to work for a few weeks. You know helping with prep and then when the reunion actually happens. That way we don't have to worry about any of the non-squire staff from finding out anything. To them the summer will end like it always has, with the pack trips for the teens."

"Alrighty, I'll start making the plans here at the camp, you can do all the phone calls between the families and also invite Ash and Tory. I'm sure they will want to come." Carrie said.

"Of course I would invite Ash and Tory. I mean come one Carrie, they are basically the leaders of the Dark-hunters." Aura said.

"Well before Tory came along, I think every one thought that you were the unofficial first lady, since Ash was the leader." Carrie said.

"Why would you say that?" Aura asked.

"Adara told me one night before he went to bed that when he was first turned into a dark-hunter you and Ash would spend time with him. Ash with the weapons training, and you helped him over come his grief and rage. That if it wasn't for you that he would have just become a mindless killing machine that Ash trained, that you thought him to live again. Even if he was a soulless being meant to kill daimons for the rest of eternity. " Carrie answered.

"Oh, I didn't know that they thought that way. All I did was help them through those first few years, adjusting to the huge change in their lives. I did that with every new dark-hunter that Artemis made." Aura said quietly.

"Well what ever you did, I don't think there is a Dark-hunter out there who doesn't see you as a mother to them, even if they won't admit it out right. I think they all would lay down their lives for you, even if it meant turning into a shade." Carrie said, placing her hand on top of Aura's.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they make my day. Don't forget to review this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. <strong>

** - Hope and Love**


End file.
